


Long as You Know Who You Belong To

by Saorimaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Stiles, M/M, Sciles Jeep Sex, stiles is a pretty little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: Stiles  esta harto de Isaac Lahey y de sus ojos de corazón.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long as You Know Who You Belong To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088488) by [dancingelf88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88). 



> Primero que nada quiero agradecerle a dancingelf88 por darme permiso de traducir su historia así que todos los créditos son de ella yo solo les traigo esta hermosa historia   
> sin mas que decir lo dejo para que disfruten de la historia.

"Él te ama."

"-¿Qué?" -Stiles se volvió hacia Lydia.

"Tu novio. Al que estas telepáticamente tratando de hacerle un agujero en la cabeza con tu mirada. Él te ama.

"-Lo sé "-dijo rápidamente Stiles-.

Scott lo amaba, él sabía que por supuesto que sí. Scott era el tipo de novio que le decía lo mucho que lo amaba todos los días. Pero no hacía más fácil mirar a otras personas a su alrededor. Gente como Isaac, que por el momento estaba tan cerca de Scott, era ridículo. Realmente no había razón para hacerlo. Eran malditos hombres lobo. Isaac podría estar de pie en el campo fuera prácticamente susurrando y Scott lo escucharía.

Stiles entendía (Algo así). Se había dado cuenta de lo mucho más físicos que eran los hombres lobo entre sí... era una cosa de manada. E Isaac, especialmente dado el modo en que su padre lo trataba, era el tipo de persona que necesitaba más afecto. Y Scott era el tipo de persona que no se negaría darle a nadie afecto. Así que si el lobo rubio necesitaba un hombro para poner la cabeza o una mano para sostener o un cuerpo caliente para acurrucarse el alfa estaba allí. Excepto que Stiles deseaba que encontrara otro hombro y otra mano y otro maldito cuerpo porque estaba harto de que fuera su novio. Y tal vez era ridículo y sólo este siendo mezquino pero Stiles nunca había sido bueno compartiendo.

"-Así que quizás vuelves poner los ojos de muérete "-dijo Lydia justo cuando sonaba la campana.

"-¿Quién está dando "ojos de muérete"? Scott había aparecido más rápido de lo que Stiles esperaba.

"Uh... no te preocupes por eso. Vamos... me muero de hambre. Podemos pasar por Wendy's. "Stiles dijo y le tendió la mano a Scott.

"Amigo... almorzamos en una hora." Scott señaló.

"Y además tenemos que ir a la biblioteca." Dijo Isaac (por supuesto que estaba justo al lado de él).

"-¿Por qué necesitas ir a la biblioteca? Es un período libre ", dijo Stiles mientras salían del aula y se dirigían a sus casilleros.

"Danny nos dijo que hay una prueba en Biología avanzada hoy... y al parecer es una perra." Isaac respondió.

"Tenemos que estudiar." Scott se volvió hacia Stiles, "Ven con nosotros."

"No estoy en Biología avanzada." Stiles hizo una mueca. Él en serio no quería gastar sus 45 minutos libres de estudio. En cualquier cosa.

"-Entonces traednos algunas patatas fritas" -dijo Isaac y agarró la mano de Scott para guiarlo hacia la biblioteca-. "Vamos Scotty."

Oh no.

"-Sabes qué, pensándolo bien, Iré"-dijo Stiles rápidamente agarró la otra mano de Scott y tiró del alfa hacia él.

"O-ok." Scott dijo. Parecía confundido.

Stiles miró a entre los dos hombres lobo e intentaba mantener sus emociones bajo control. Scott lo notaria rápidamente y Stiles no quería parecer como un novio celoso. Nuevamente estaba resultando difícil. En un intento de mantener la calma, Scott e Isaac tenían las cabezas juntas mirando las notas de Scott. Entonces Scott e Isaac golpearon sus frentes e Isaac frotó la protuberancia inexistente y sí... Stiles estaba harto.

"¡Scott!" Dijo quizás un poco más alto de lo necesario.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó? "Scott preguntó inmediatamente preocupado.

"-Tengo que hablar contigo"-dijo Stiles.

"-¿Ahora? "-preguntó Scott.

"-Ahora mismo"-dijo Stiles-. No esperó más preguntas. Agarró la mano de Scott y lo arrastró fuera de la biblioteca hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba su Jeep estacionado.

"-Stiles qué... "-preguntó Scott, pero fue cortado por Stiles quien estrello sus labios en los de él. Aprovechó la sorpresa de Scott para empujar su lengua más profundamente en su boca.

"-Entra en el jeep" -dijo Stiles una vez que se habían separado.

"-Stiles."

"Entra. En. El Jeep. "Stiles dijo autoritativamente.

"-Stiles."

Stiles se apretó contra Scott y contra él y lo miro, "Ahora." También tenía una voz alfa.

Después de eso no hubo más protestas. Subieron al asiento trasero. Scott primero y Stiles arrastrándose detrás de él. Se sentó en el medio y se llevó al hombre lobo a su regazo.

"-Stiles." Scott gimió cuando Stiles chupó un moretón justo encima de la clavícula izquierda de Scott.

"-Quiero que eso se quede" -dijo Stiles a Scott, cuyos ojos se habían cerrado. Stiles agarró a Scott por las caderas y lo presionó cerca de su polla ya dura, "Scotty".

"Entiendo. Entiendo. No se curará... lo prometo. "Dijo sin aliento.

Stiles sonrió y chupó otro moretón por encima de la clavícula derecha de Scott.

Stiles deslizo las manos en la espalda de Scott y avanzó lentamente hasta la parte trasera de sus vaqueros hasta que tuvo sus nalgas en sus dos manos. Apretó fuerte y lo empujó contra él. La fricción no era suficiente, pero era buena. Scott tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y estaba empujando hacia su novio.

"-Stiles. Stiles... quiero". Scott jadeó.

"Lubricante estás más cerca." Stiles hablo contra su garganta.

Se separaron lo suficiente como para que Scott llegara a la guantera poder para recuperar la pequeña botella de lubricante. Stiles levantó sus caderas y tiró de sus pantalones hasta la mitad del muslo. Scott le lanzó el lubricante y saco una pierna de sus pantalones y calzoncillos negros. Stiles rápidamente levantó los dedos y se acercó a Scott.

El alfa se sentó a horcajadas mientras Stiles tocaba su agujero. No tenían mucho tiempo por lo que Stiles no se podía demorar en abrir a Scott. Hizo un trabajo rápido hasta que Scott estaba listo para él.

Stiles se acomodó antes en una mejor posición para poder tomar a Scott por las caderas y bajarlo sobre su polla lubricada. Impuso un paso rápido y duro sin esperar a que Scott se ajustara adecuadamente antes de empujarlo hacia él. Scott unió sus manos detrás del cuello de Stiles y juntó sus frentes mientras follaban.

Stiles podía decir cuando Scott estaba cerca. Estaba soltando esos gemidos fuertes que hacían a Stiles embestir en él con más fuerza. Scott separo sus manos y se fue a su polla cuando Stiles agarró su muñeca y lo detuvo.

"Quiero que te vengas así." Stiles lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"-Stiles." Scott jadeó.

Stiles tomó ambas manos de Scott y las sujetó firmemente en la espalda. Scott podría soltarse en cualquier momento. Pero Stiles conocía a su novio. Scott se mordió el labio y rodó las caderas hacia adelante cogiendo a Stiles con la guardia baja. Stiles reanudó su agarre en la cadera de Scott y empezó a embestir en él aún más duro mientras Scott igualaba esos empujones con los suyos.

Ellos se vinieron juntos. Scott echó la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su garganta a Stiles quien aprovecho para chupar un tercer moretón en su garganta. Continuaron empujando hasta que no pudieron más. Scott se recostó contra él y Stiles soltó sus brazos y caderas observando los moretones todavía visibles en su cadera y muñecas.

"-¿Estas bien amigo?"-preguntó Stiles mientras frotaba círculos en la espalda de su novio-.

"Mhm." Scott suspiró contra él.

Stiles se rio entre dientes y Scott se estremeció ante las vibraciones, ya que todavía estaban unidos. Stiles fue quien tomó la iniciativa de separarse. Scott estaba siempre deshuesado después del sexo. Se apartó de él suavemente y dejó a Scott sobre su espalda. Luego recogió las toallitas húmedas y los limpió.

"-Tenemos que ir a clase" -dijo Stiles después de vestirse. Scott gimió contra él, "Vamos, tienes un maldito examen que tomar."

Scott finalmente hizo un esfuerzo para moverse cuando escuchó a la gente en el estacionamiento. Stiles había querido llevarlo a clase pero tenía la clase Historia de Estados Unidos en la otra dirección. Así que se perdió la reacción de Isaac cuando Scott entró a clase con tres chupetones muy visibles y olía como él. Como ellos.

Pero el viaje en coche a casa era igual de satisfactorio. Isaac abrazando el lado del conductor con la ventana completamente abajo y Scott ruborizándose locamente y tratando de desaparecer en los asientos. Stiles sonrió mientras regresaba a casa.


End file.
